The present disclosure relates to semiconductor devices and methods of forming semiconductor devices. A wire bonding technique and a flip-chip bonding technique may be used in a process of packaging a semiconductor chip on a package substrate. In the wire bonding technique, gold balls may be attached on bonding pads of the semiconductor chip, and may be elongated to form gold wires to be connected to conductive patterns of the package substrate. In the flip-chip bonding technique, bumps may be formed on the bonding pads of the semiconductor chip, and may be connected to the conductive patterns of the package substrate. Moreover, as the integration density of semiconductor devices increases, the area of individual bonding pads may decrease. Accordingly, there may be an increased risk of failure in a packaging process in which a semiconductor chip is packaged using the wire bonding technique or the flip-chip bonding technique.